The well-being of domestic animals is closely related to their feeding. Correct feeding should result in a fit and healthy pet. In addition to providing nutritional value, food compositions influence the intestinal microflora equilibrium and may lead to or prevent gastrointestinal disorders.
As meat-eaters, cats and dogs are characterized by a short digestive tract and a rapid flow rate of the bolus of food. Among the constituents of the gastrointestinal microflora of cats and dogs, Bacteroides sp., Clostridium sp., Enterobacteriaceae, Bifidobacterium sp., Lactobacillus sp., Streptococcus sp., Staphylococcus sp. and yeasts can be recovered. The number and composition of this endogenous flora tend to be rather stable, although age and, to a lesser degree, food, may modify it. Gastric acidity, bile, intestinal peristalsis and local immunity are factors thought to be important in the regulation of bacterial flora in the small intestine of human beings and various other mammals. Often canine and feline gastrointestinal disorders are linked to irregular bacterial growth and the production of enterotoxins produced by pathogenic bacteria.
Probiotics promote heath benefits for people and animals. However, current extrusion conditions are detrimental for probiotics because they are sensitive to harsh processing and storage conditions. Therefore, gentler processing conditions can improve probiotics survival-ability.
The invention encompasses cold extrusion technology to improve probiotic. for example, Lactobacillus acidophilus, stability. It was found that making cold pellets preserved L. acidophilus better than hot pellets. Consequently, the inventors have identified compositions and methods wherein one or more probiotic microorganisms are incorporated in pet food compositions to improve companion animal health.